romanescafandomcom-20200213-history
Senate of Romanesca
The Senate of Romanesca is a representative body that advises thing King on all matters of state. These include, but are not limited to matters of war, culture, the economy, entertainment, popular moral, and welfare. It is not a legislative body and cannot introduce, vote on, enact, or repeal any law of Romanesca. Even so, it is considered a prestigious organization and is well respected within the Kingdom. History The Senate was first established 50 years after the creation of Romanesca. The Platinum Band's control over the provinces became less and less as the new civilian structures took over. There was an overall climate of disappointment and resentment at how the Band had treated the people during its rule. The Senate was formed, first unofficially, in order to plead with the King for immediate changes. This unofficial Senate would have it's greatest victory when the King followed its advice and removed all occupational authority from the Platinum Band and created the civilian Order of the Colonies. While this move was initially hated by the military, the peaceful resolution was viewed as successful by the royal court. The Senate was soon made an official part of the Romanescan government, with powers to advise the King and to be something of the "mind of the nation". Who can become a Senator and how? There is only one restriction for membership in the Senate. People applying to become Senators must be Citizens. That's it. There is no sex, age, race, gender, beliefs, or species test. However, there are some practical concerns that do limit who can be a Senator. For example, a very young child would likely be incapable of executing Senatorial duties and their application would therefore be rejected. To become a Senator you must first be appointed by an organization that either already has or is seeking Senatorial representation. Much like the few restrictions on who can be a Senator, there are few restrictions on what groups can apply for representation. Corporations, clubs, charities, religious orders, art collectives, affinity groups, and more can all gain representation so long as they meet certain requirements: *The organization must be active. *The organization must be sizable relative to the community it serves. *The organization must have existed for no less than one year. *The organization must not be involved in any criminal activity. *The organization must not have been created for the sole purpose of sending someone to the Senate. *The organization must nominate someone who is a member, but who is not a leader or founder of that organization. Provided those conditions are met, the organization's application is lodged with the Applications Committee of the Senate General Staff. Once they approve it, that organization gains immediate representation, and their representative may move to the Senatorial Province. Size of the Senate As a consequence of the lax policy for approving Senators, the Senate itself is enormous. There are tens of thousands of Senators representing nearly every aspect of Romanescan life. From bowling leagues to provincial governments, they all have the ear of the King. Sort of. In practical terms there are too many Senators to all have direct access to the King, so instead, who actually advises the King are various committees of the Senate, both permanent and transient. Permanent committees are in some way always active. Their members may change, sometimes often, but the committees remain to advise the King on major issues. Transient committees are committees established by Senators themselves. These are called transient since there's no official statement that they be permanent. They can be over any topic, no matter how mundane or fanciful, but they are subject to investigation if it's believed a committee is wasting Senatorial time and resources. Agencies and Departments of the Senate In order to maintain an efficient and smoothly running government, the Senate has created certain agencies that it has delegated power to. Several of these agencies work on simple tasks like fixing schedules and investigating representation applications. Others are involved with the governing of the Senatorial province itself. Organizations are subordinate to the next highest indented organization: *Senate of Romanesca **Senate General Staff ***Senate Information Bureau ****Senatorial Archives ****Senatorial Research Division ****Senatorial Accounting Office ***Applications Committee ****Senate Member Audit Service ***Senatorial Planning and Coordination Service **Senatorial Province Services ***Senatorial Police ****Provincial Immigration Police ****Provincial Transportation Patrol ***Senatorial Cafeteria Service ***Senate Housing Authority ***Senatorial Lands and Parks Trust ***Senatorial Province Business Bureau ***Senatorial Transit Corporation ***Senatorial Hospital Network ***Senate Sanitation Service **Senate Investigation Agency ***Anti-Fraud Task Force of the Senate **Senate Committee Directory ***Permanent Committees of the Senate of Romanesca ****Senate Committee on War ****Senate Committee on the Economy ****Senate Committee on Population and the Economy ****Senate Committee on Foreign Relations ****Senate Committee on Health and Safety ****Senate Committee on Society ****Senate Committee on Transportation ****Senate Committee on Popular Entertainment and Enlightenment ****Senate Committee on Crime ****Senate Committee on Science and Engineering ****Senate Committee on Housing and Urban Development ***Transient Committees of the Senate of Romanesca ***Office of Transient Committee Applications Category:Super Organizations Category:Senate of Romanesca